Love and Battles Series
s of the opposite gender |type1=Normal }} Love and Battles (Japanese: トレーナーとポケモン その愛 Trainer and Pokémon, That Love) is a movie series featured in the Pokéstar Studios. It is unlocked after the player has defeated the Elite Four and Champion. This series follows the player and his or her love interests: one who was attracted to the player, one who is popular yet shows little interest in the player, and a lover in the afterlife. Movies Love and Battles The title of the script is Penelope's Story/''Miguel's Story''. Plot A love story between Trainers. Romance is afoot at the street corner. Mission Defeat all foes in eight scenes. Strange Ending: Last eight scenes without KO'ing the opponent. Script Scene 1: Raise your stats! The line you choose is important! Scene 2: Pay attention to hidden effects! The line you choose is important! Scene 3: Pay attention to hidden effects! The line you choose is important! Scene 4: Use hidden effects! Attack your foe! Scene 5: Use hidden effects! Attack your foe! Scene 6: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 7: Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 8: Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} Pokéstar Back Student.png |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer mod 2) = 0|M|F}}.png |prize=N/A |class=Cute Trainer |name= mod 2) = 0|Miguel|Penelope}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Love and Battles 2 The title of the script is Barbara's Story/Camilo's Story. Plot A story about unrequited love between Trainers. Mission Let your Pokémon be knocked out in four scenes. Strange Ending: Knock out the opponent. Script Scene 1: Don't attack your foe! The line you choose is important! Scene 2: Throw the battle! Scene 3: Throw the battle! Scene 4: Throw the battle! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} Pokéstar Back Student.png |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer mod 2) = 0|M|F}}.png |prize=N/A |class= mod 2) = 0|Popular Boy|Popular Girl}} |classlink=Pokéstar Studios characters |name= mod 2) = 0|Camillo|Barbara}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Love and Battles 3 The title of the script is Maria's Story/Antonio's Story. Plot A love story about two Trainers reunited at the amusement park. Mission Knock out all foes in six scenes. Strange Ending: Last six scenes without knocking out your opponent, and choose the "Let's start over!" dialogue option. Script Scene 1 - Attack the foe! The line you choose is important! Scene 2 - Attack the foe! The line you choose is important! Scene 3 - Take advantage of your foe's stats! The line you choose is important! Scene 4 - Attack the foe! Scene 5 - Deliver a decisive blow! Scene 6 - Deliver a decisive blow! Credits Player's Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=B2W2 mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} Pokéstar Back Student.png |prize=N/A |name= mod 2) = 0|Rosa|Nate}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Enemy |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer mod 2) = 0|M|F}}.png |prize=N/A |class= mod 2) = 0|Boyfriend|Girlfriend}} |classlink= mod 2) = 0|Pokéstar Studios characters|Girlfriend (Trainer class)}} |name= mod 2) = 0|Antonio|Maria}} |game=B2W2 |location=Pokéstar Studios |pokemon=1 }} | style="margin:auto" | Trivia * The alternate title, Amor a Primera Vista, is Spanish for "Love at First Sight." * All of the enemies from this series use a as the only Pokémon. In other languages Subtitle ----